Keep Holding On
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: The little blue plus sign stared right back at her. It was almost as if it was mocking her- making the consequences clear from one night of going a little too far. Macy/?
1. Chapter 1

_**She lives!!!! how have you all been?! this is the first tihng i've written in awhile so i am probably rusty and what not.....for those of you reading Parenting 101 i am so sorry i havent updated but i do plan on finishing it(promise)! So this little story is GLEE inspired ( i must say i'm a GLEEK I HAVE A SHIRT TO PROVE IT LOL)....um anything else will be at the end!!**_

**_i dont own JONAS(been awhile since i've had to write that!) or the song lyrics!_**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_

"No!"

She shook the little stick in her hands. It was impossible. Things like this just do not happen her. She was Macy Misa- nothing ever kept her down._ Ever_.

_It's a mistake…it has to be._

Nope it still read positive. The little blue plus sign stared right back at her. It was almost as if it was mocking her- making the consequences clear from one night of going a little too far. She chucked it at the wall and let out a frustrated sigh.

Macy shut her eyes, trying to prevent her tears from falling. She looked at herself in the more only to cry more. Everything she had worked towards was now gone. All the scholarships to schools like NYU, USC, UNC, and Princeton were gone. No one would accept an athlete in her condition. Maybe it's all a dream- fat chance of it being that!

"What if I…no, I could never do that." Macy whispered to herself. This child was hers and only hers. She wouldn't hand it off to someone else or get rid of it all together. Well the baby wasn't only hers, it was also his.

She hadn't even thought of him until now. If she thought she'd screwed up her life, then his life, his career was over. He would probably try to leave the band because that was the type person he was-

"Macy? Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Macy felt her throat go dry. There was no way she could keep it from her mother she would figure it out, she always does.

"Macy-"

"I just knocked something over, no big."

"Ok. I'm going to get your father from the airport, do you want to come-"

"No!"

"Ok I'll be back soon." Macy waited till she heard her mother's car leave the driveway before she left the bathroom. She quickly made her way to her bedroom and pulled out her cell phone.

She looked to see her hands shaking."Please pick up…"

"Hello-"

"Stella I…"

"Mace what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. She could do this, after all Stella was her best friend. It's not like she would scold her for her actions, or run and tell him and his family before she had the chance to do so-

"Macy your scaring me- what's going on-"

Crap. She'd forgotten about her for a minute."I'm pregnant…"

Macy could've sworn she'd heard something drop in the background." Stella please I-I can't do this by myself..."

"I'll be there in seven minutes."

"Ok."

Macy lay back on her bed, absentmindedly resting a hand her stomach. She could do this. Stella would be there for her and hopefully his family would be there for her as well as her own (once she told them). After all she was Macy Misa. She made it through countless sports injuries, a simple pregnancy would be no different…right?

**_ * _**

"They'll kick me out Stella." Macy paced back and forth in her room." They won't have a daughter because they'll disown me-"

"Macy your over reacting. They're your parents-"

"That doesn't matter Stella, you should know that!"Macy felt terrible for snapping. It wasn't Stella's fault she was in this situation.

"I'm sorry…"

"Mace it doesn't even matter. Have you told…" Both girls froze at the sound of the front door opening.

"Not now, please not now." Stella felt her heart break as she watched her best friend. She couldn't let her stay-

"Come on."

Macy looked at Stella like she was nuts. There was no way she could get past her parents without breaking down.

" Stella I-"

She felt a jacket hit her face and Stella grab her arm, leading her out her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Macy where are you going?"

Before she could even speak Stella had rambled something off about needing help with some last minute outfits for JONAS. She breathed an inward sigh of relief. One look from her parents and well…

"Where are we going?" Silence.

_Why isn't she saying anything?_

Macy felt her nerves building as she rode along in Stella's car. Stella seemed ok earlier why the sudden change in mood? She shook the nerves knowing where ever they were going Stella had good intentions. Moments later Macy felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. Finding out your pregnant at seventeen tends to take a lot out of a person…

**_ * _**

"Mace."

Macy slowly opened her eyes, not even realizing that she'd dosed off in the car. She sat up and looked out the window attempting to figure out where they were. Her eyes went wide as they settled on the house before her.

"No, no, no…" She felt tears brim her eyes." I can't do this to him."

"He loves you Mace." Stella got out of the car and walked over to Macy's side and opened the door. She softened her face. " He has a right to know."

She shook her head and got out of the car slowly but surely. Stella was right. He did have the right to know, regardless if he would care for the child or not. Macy looked to see Stella holding out her hand and gripped it tightly. She wasn't alone.

"Just breathe…"

Macy nodded her head and followed Stella to the front door of the firehouse. Actually it didn't even feel like she was walking- it was more like she was being dragged-

_Maybe it won't be bad…maybe he'll be ok with being a dad at seventeen. Or he could completely-_

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Macy snapped back to reality immediately. She didn't even realize they'd reached the door let alone knock. She looked to Stella who squeezed her hand for reassurance.

_Now or never._

Once he opened the door he knew something was wrong. Her eyes were red from crying. Macy wasn't the type of girl to cry. She was the type to sprain an ankle and keep playing in the championship softball game. He looked to see her gripping Stella's hand tightly.

"Nick… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_there you have it! i dont know how long it'll be so yeah...i feel like its below my par of my usual writing so let me know if i'm right or wrong on that! oh and the ending nvm read the pervious sentence lol._**

**_reviews? yes? no? mabye so?_**

**_-Megan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Holidays!!! hope everyone is having and has an awesome day!!**_

**_so this is a short one but i wanted to update before the new year! umm......i dont own JONAS or the song!_**

**_ENJOY!!!!!_**

* * *

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"_Nick I'm pregnant…"_

Nick felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. Maybe it was an early April fool's joke (wishful thinking) and she would start laughing any minute…the laughter never came. He was going to be a dad at seventeen. Having a child was not in his distant future, although-

"Nick, please say something…" He looked up to see his teary-eyed girlfriend. Nick opened his mouth but no words came out.

Macy had mentally prepared herself for this reaction, but didn't imagine it hurting this much. She pictured Nick pulling her into an embrace and telling her everything would be ok-instead he was just staring at her like she was supposed to fix this _"problem"_ on her own.

"Stell I'm ready…"

"No Mace-"

"I'll wait for you in the car." Macy rushed to the car before Stella could stop her. She didn't want to make a fool of herself any longer.

Once Macy was seated in the car she broke down, letting every worry about the baby out with each sob. She was eventually able to drown out Stella yelling at Nick (although she looked up once to see Stella shove Nick, only to cry more).

"I'll find a way to make this work." Macy tried to believe her own words but failed. Last time she checked being a teen mom was pretty damn hard.

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas how dare-"

"_What's with all the yelling?"_

Macy's head shot up to see Joe standing in the doorway. Shit. He couldn't find out. She silently prayed Stella wouldn't tell him even though she knew the chances of that were slim to none.

_Maybe I could go still go to one of the schools-yeah right; after my parents kick me out I'll have no money…_

"Stella you need to calm down-"

"Not until your little shit of a brother goes and talks to her!"

"Stell what did he do?"

"He's not taking responsibility for his actions-"

"SHUT UP!"

Macy jumped slightly. She had never heard Nick yell like that. Sure he gets upset but yelling? Macy didn't think it was possible. Come to think of it, this was first she'd heard him speak since she's been here-

"Nicholas leave her alone-"

"No let him go talk to her about it. Whatever it is…"

Macy looked to see Nick walking towards the car. She tried to read the expression on his face-anger? Joy? Compassion? Love? Annoyed? She attempted to pick one but failed once more.

"Mace." She didn't even hear him open the car door.

"Will you please look at me?" Nope. There was no need to cause her anymore embarrassment.

She felt Nick grab her hand and gently pull her out of the car. Macy suddenly felt the urge to slap him-maybe it would help release her pent-up frustration…

"Nick let me go-"Macy felt Nick pull her to his body, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She tried to break his hold but stopped when he kissed her forehead-

"What sport will the baby play first?"

Macy lost it, but she didn't care. So what if she was crying for the umpteenth time that day? She wasn't alone. Nick wanted the baby and she had Stella along with Joe and Kevin (hopefully). The parents would be saved for another day. She heard Nick whisper _we'll make it through this_ and nodded her head- They have no choice but to.

* * *

**_reviews=love!!_**

**_-Megan_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello and Happy NewYear! sorry it took me a while to update but-omg i just realized i'm watch the Glee episode with Keep Holding on in it woah lol- ok i'm back lol. as i was saying i was out of commission for a few week cause i had surgery( nothing major and i'm ok :D)!!! And...... i love you guys! seriously your reviews are so freaking awesome and i thank you for that!**_

**_I dont own JONAS or the lyrics!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

_

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

"Mace?"

"Hmm?"

"We should go inside-"

"No!" She didn't feel like telling Joe and Kevin, she'd ruined their lives as well." I'm not ready to tell your whole family-"

Nicked tightened his grip on Macy." Only Joe and Kevin are here. My mom and dad took Frankie the doctor's office."

"But-"

"Plus it's the middle of October which means its cold outside. I refuse to have either one of you get sick."

Macy wondered how she ended up with such an amazing boyfriend. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was all hers." Fine. Only because its cold and my jacket is thin-"

"Hey that jacket happens to be mine." Nick feigned hurt.

"Whatever." Macy smiled. Leave it to Nick to put a smile on her face despite the situation.

As they walked towards the firehouse Macy felt Nick slip his arm around her waist, not once letting go. She felt safe- a sense of security that she truly needed at the moment. Macy held onto that feeling as she entered the house-

"Are you ok?" Stella asked as she pulled Macy off to the side." What did he say to you? I swear if he told you-"

"Stella-"

"No Mace if he told you that he doesn't want the baby I'm going to kill him!"

Macy sighed. When Stella got on a roll there was no stopping her. It was nearly impossible to shut her up.

"Stell-"

"I will make his life a living hell! He will be wearing outfits with plaid AND stripes- horizontal ones so the jerk will look fat! And neon colors, oh he will look like a walking-"

"Stella!"

"Ouch! Mace that hurt." Stella answered as she rubbed her arm." That's my sewing arm you know."

"Then don't go off on a tangent when I'm trying to talk to you." Macy replied. She looked around briefly to make sure none of the Lucas boys were nearby." Nick is staying with me and the baby."

"Oh Mace I'm so happy for you."

"Me too."

Maybe everything will be ok. She had already tackled two important people in her life, so telling Joe and Kevin plus their parents would be a breeze (yeah right). She was delusional. Joe and Kevin would flip because their careers would be over and their parents- maybe her and Nick could be buried next to each other after their parents are done with them-

"_Macy are you ok?"_

"Don't worry Nick I'll be up in a few minutes." Macy called out then faced Stella once more." Stella did Joe figure it out?"

Stella sighed." No-"

"Good it's going to stay that way."

"Macy-"

"I can't screw up Kevin and Joe's lives. Nick yes, only because he is the one who knocked me up-"

"Do you hear yourself Mace? As soon as you tell them they'll start fighting over who the baby gets names after-personally I would go with Stella. But then again that's just me."

"Look Stella it's not that easy for me to-"

"_Mace-"_

"We will be up there soon Nicholas!" Stella shouted towards the stairs. She could have sworn she heard Nick ask Joe how he deals with her.

"Stella…"

"Macy Lynne Misa you are the most hard-headed person in the world! The only people you should worry about telling are your parents and Nick's parents." Stella softened her voice. "Trust me on this one Mace. It really will be ok."

"Ok, ok I believe you." Macy answered as she headed for the stairs. "But if you're wrong that hit in the arm is only the beginning."

Stell rolled her eyes and smiled, following her up the stairs. That was the Macy she knew. Moments later the two best friends stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Nick asked as he approached. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around Macy's waste. His silent way of assuring her of security.

"I see you didn't kill my brother." Kevin called out from his bunk. He had a new respect (fear) for/of Stella. He'd never heard her yell like that in his life.

"How did you-"

"They could hear you all the way in Canada Stell." Joe interrupted. Seconds later he felt a small lump growing on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Being a jackass." Stella said simply as she took a seat in the lazy boy.

Macy laughed to herself but her face fell slightly. She loved Joe and Kevin to death, making it ten times harder to for her to tell them. Despite what Stella told her, she still had an uneasy feeling about telling them-

"Stress isn't good for the baby." Nick placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Macy nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. How did she end up with a boyfriend who was loving, caring, a musical genius, and seemingly un-phased by become a father? She considered herself pretty damn lucky.

"Come on." Nick whispered as he guided Macy towards the couch.

"So what's the issue?" Joe asked from the arm of the lazy boy." Stella usually yells at me like that, not Nick."

"Your brother had a serious lapse in judgment."

"So Kevin has those everyday yet you don't yell at him-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Kev buts its-"

"I'm pregnant!" Macy's hand flew to her mouth. She did not mean to do that (Well she did just not in that way)!

Nick squeezed her hand, sensing that the panic was setting in. He didn't expect her to shout it out- He also didn't expect Joe to fall off the lazy boy, almost taking Stella with him in the process. And Kevin falling out of his bunk and standing up with bugged out eyes was expected, but the sound of his body hitting the floor still made him jump a little.

"Now would be a goodtime to say something." Nick said after a few minutes.

"I pictured it being Joe and Stella." Kevin said as he sat on the other side of Macy.

"Excuse me?" Joe held Stella back. He didn't feel like driving his brother to the hospital for third time that week.

"You two are always sneaking off-"

"That doesn't mean he's knocking me up at age seventeen!" Stella snapped. She turned to see tears in Macy's eyes. Crap." Macy I did not mean it like that at all! I'm so sorry- Kevin just pissed me off. I'm the worst best friend in the world-"

"It's ok Stella. Really." Macy smiled through her tears, letting her know no harm was done.

"Joe? Bro please say something." He didn't expect his brother to stay quiet for so long. Last time he was that quiet because he had tonsils taken out. Even then he attempted to talk (but failed miserably).

"Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"We just found out today."

"Dude that's major…" Joe paused briefly and smiled." Just tell me whenever you need help."

Macy lost it for second time that day. She was surprised she still had tears left after all the crying she's done-

"Mace please don't cry-"

"Happy tears, not sad tears." Macy answered truthfully.

"Good because I don't think Joe junior would like seeing his mommy crying-"

"You mean Kevin-"

"No Joe."

"Kevin!"

Stella shot Macy a quick _"I told you so"_ look. Macy nodded her head and placed it on Nick's shoulder. Four down, four to go. Now she had Kevin and Joe there for her and Nick as well. Macy smiled to herself. Slowly but surely she was holding on. She just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

**_Its late so please excuse any errors i will fix them later! Oh and on a side note....Nick Jonas and the administration is growing on me! i was a little put off at first but now i'm woohoo go nick lol- love Who I am! wish i had time to go to one of his concerts *sigh* oh well!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! How've you all been?? sorry for taking so long to update but school got a little crazy for a minute! I'll save the rest for the end! **_

**_I dont own JONAS or the song lyrics!_**

**_ENJOY!!!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_So far away I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

"Come on Mace-"

"Hmm?"

"We have to go to a little place called school." Stella said, pointing to Horace Mantis through her window." Are you ok?"

"Yeah-"

"Then why do you have that sad look on your face?"

Macy mentally kicked herself. She had to work on hiding her emotions a lot better." I do not."

Stella sighed. She knew Macy was uneasy about coming to school- hell she would be same way if she was in Macy's shoes right now. And Nick coming in late to school isn't helping the situation. Stupid radio interviews…

"Macy, Nick will be here by nine. We have our first two classed together; I promise everything will be ok." Stella said." You're not even showing yet, so you have plenty of time to figure everything out with school and what not."

"Well what do I say to teachers when I randomly leave the class because I have morning sickness Stella? Oh I'm sorry I need to leave for a few minutes, courtesy of the baby growing in my belly!" Macy snapped.

"Macy-"

"No, don't Macy me Stell! You're not going to have to deal with disappointing your parents, teachers, and every single sports team in school! Plus all of your friends!" Macy fought the urge to snap at the students walking by and staring into Stella's car. She just had to have her nervous breakdown in the school parking lot.

"Once everyone finds out it's not going to be the same…" Macy placed her head in her hands." Sure telling you and the guys was easy, but everyone else…they're going to hate me Stell."

"You know if anyone else yelled at me like that I'd kill them right?" Stella said with a small smile on her face. She grabbed her hand." Mace, don't jump to conclusions when you don't even know how everyone will react-for all you know they could understand and not be heartless like you think they'll be."

Macy raised any eyebrow at Stella.

"You haven't even stepped foot in the school yet, so don't give me that look-"

"What about the people who just walked by?"

"Screw them-"

"That's what got me into this situation-"

"You know that isn't what I meant." Stella got out of her car and walked to Macy's side." We have fifteen minutes till the final bell rings, is that enough time to get yourself together?"

"I'm as together as I can be." Macy smiled.

"Well with a touch of mascara you will be."

Macy couldn't help but laugh. Stella always found a way to make her smile, even if it was for just a little while…

**

* * *

**

"Where is he Stell? Nick was supposed be here twenty minutes ago!"

"Mace the interview probably ran late-"

"Ten minutes is late Stella, twenty minutes is ridiculous!" Macy shouted. She turned to see two of the people in the parking lot looking at her.

"What? Do you have nothing better to do?"

"No, you craziness is plenty entertaining for us." One of the girls answered. Her name was Dana or something along those lines.

"Mace-"

"You have no idea what I'm dealing with right now, so I suggest you shut up before I do it myself." Macy was in no mood to deal with this crap.

"Really Misa crazy does not suit you."

"And being a bitch doesn't suit you."Macy credited her mood swing to her pregnancy hormones and the fact that she couldn't stand Dana wasn't helping.

"Come on Mace." Stella grabbed her arm and headed down the hall." She isn't worth it."

"Yeah I know…"

"_She's the bitch for walking away."_

"That's it."

Macy ignored Stella's calls and proceeded down the hall. There was no way in hell she was going to get away with that. Dana picked the wrong day to piss Macy Misa off.

"Look the crazy bitch came back-"Dana brought her hand up to her warm, tingling cheek. "What the hell?"

"Don't ever talk about me-"

"Macy!"

"What?" she turned around to see Nick standing beside Stella. Now he decides to show up.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"You would know if you had been at school." Macy snapped.

"How sad. Macy can't even make it a few hours without her boyfriend."

Macy raised her arm to smack Dana again." Don't even go-"

"Let me go! She needs some sense smacked into her again!" Macy struggled against Nick's hold.

Nick took Macy outside, with Stella following close behind."I talked to you a few hours ago and you were fine. What happened?"

"Dana Morgan is what happened." Macy could feel her tears building up." She saw me crying in the parking lot earlier and then called me crazy, and I snapped."

"If that's just one person talking crap about me and they don't know what's going on, then imagine what it'll be like once everyone else finds out _what is_ going on…" Macy's voice broke." I can't do this Nick, I can't…"

Nick felt terrible. He should've listened to his brothers when they told him to go, but he didn't. "Yes you can Mace, I know you can."

"No I can't deal with this! I can't deal with disappointing my parents or my teammates who depend on me…" Macy clung to Nick for dear life.

"I'm going to get her stuff." Stella said before disappearing into the school again.

"Mace, babe you're not the only one ok. My parents will be disappointed in me along with all the fans. For all I know I could have screwed my brothers' careers along with mine." Nick felt a few tears slip from his eyes." But we're going to get through this no matter what."

"I'm going to take you home once Stella comes back with-"

"But I-"Macy fell silent under his gaze." Fine."

"You have way to much stuff Macy." Stella huffed, setting down her duffle bag and backpack.

Macy shrugged her shoulders and yawned. Maybe she was tired after all, considering her current condition. A few hours of sleep might actually do her some good since she barely got any last night. Good thing her parents were at work for the day.

_A nice nap and I'll be as good as new…at least I hope to be._

**

* * *

**

"Call me whenever you get up." Nick kissed her softly. "And if-"

"I know Nick, call you." Macy answered as she got out of the car.

"Excuse me for worrying about two of the most important people in my life." Nick reached over and shut her door."I'll stop by after school."

"Ok." Macy waited till Nick disappeared down her street before going inside. Once inside Macy dropped her bags by the door." A few hours and I-"

"_What the hell is this?"_

Macy froze. She turned around to see her parents with her pregnancy test sitting on the coffee table.

"What are you-"

"We are asking the questions here." Macy shrunk back under their gaze." What the hell is this Macy?"

Macy looked between her parents and the door, debating on whether or not to run. She knew she should stay and face this; it's just that she always pictured telling her parents with Nick, not by herself…

* * *

**_Sooo i hoped you all liked it!! I'm thinking there are probably 3 chapters (max) left plus an epilogue, i'll be sad to see it end :( but i'm running out of lyrics to use so it must happen._**

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi all!! Hope everyone had a happy Easter! sorry it took me so long to update but what can say, being a nursing major is a lot of work!!! Luckly i'm on break so i typed this chapter yesterday and today-but i havent really checked for typos so excuse any mistakes (i will fix them later!).**_

**_Dont own JONAS or the song lyrics!_**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Just breathe; maybe they're just in shock. Soon as they come out of it everything will be ok…_

"Macy Danielle Misa, answer your mother when she is talking to you!"

Macy snapped back to reality. Who was she kidding? She'd be lucky if she came out of this conversation alive.

"I…"

"You owe us more than that young lady!" Her father, Derek, boomed." What the hell was a pregnancy test doing in your room? We taught you better than that-"

"Why were you snooping around my room?" Macy snapped." Have you ever heard of this little thing called privacy?"

"You have no right to be talking to us like that!" her mother, Lynn, said." And until you move out, which by looks of it will be soon, you have no privacy in this house."

Macy fell into the chair behind her, tears streaming down her face. She should've known better than to think everything would be ok.

"What was the pregnancy test doing in your room?" Derek asked. "You have five seconds to tell-"

"Nick and I had sex! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Macy ignored the looks from her parents." I did one thing that you guys don't approve of-"

"Look where it got you! You're pregnant at seventeen!" Lynn snapped." Congratulations you've officially shamed our family."

"Being pregnant at seventeen doesn't make me a shame-"

"No it makes you whore!"

"Dad!" Macy cried. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Where you even going to tell us?"

"I-I only found out a few days ago…" Macy felt so small under their gaze." I was going to tell you soon though."

"Get out."

"Dad-"

"Don't call me that, I have no daughter." Derek looked directly at Macy." You have thirty minutes to get you stuff and get out of my house."

"Please-"

"Twenty-nine minutes and counting."

"Mom please, do something!" Macy glanced at her mother who was sitting with a blank look on her face. She felt her anger grow." Fine then! Just sit there like you always do and don't do a damn thing! You always do-"

Macy brought a hand up to her burning cheek. "What the hell-"

"Twenty-five minutes!" Derek called out as Macy ran to her room." And I suggest you find a ride because you sure as hell aren't keeping your car!"

Once Macy reached her room, she broke down. Everything that could've possibly gone wrong went wrong. Now she had no home, car, or family. The only thing that her parents (Dad) didn't do was force her to get an abortion, and for that she was grateful.

"We will make it. I don't know how but we will." Macy placed a hand her stomach and rubbed it softly.

"Twenty-minutes!"

Macy felt new tears form as she grabbed her suitcase. She immediately began grabbing clothes and anything else she could reach and tossed it in the suitcase. As soon it filled up she grabbed another one.

"Crap I forgot to call someone…" Macy wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her cell phone." Please pick up."

"_Hey everyone, you've reached Nick Lucas-"_

Macy held back her tears as she dialed another number." Please pick up…"

"_Hello-" _

"H-Hi Kev."

"_Hey Mace! Aren't supposed to be at school? Not that I'm not happy you called it's just that-"_

"Kev I…can you come get me from my house?"

"_Sure Mace you know that's no problem, but you need to tell me what's going on."_

"They found the test I took to see if I was…and now my dad kicked me out and I only have twenty minutes left to get my stuff before-"

"_Joe and I will be there in ten minutes."_

"Thanks Kev."

Macy fell back on her bed. Kevin and Joe were on their way, which she was very grateful for- but the one person she needed wasn't answering their phone.

_Please call me back, I cannot do this alone Nick…I really can't._

**_ * _**

"Everything else you left is getting thrown out." Macy just looked at her father. She no longer had the energy to argue with him. No matter what she said it would be wrong-It always was.

"Give me your phone."

Macy dropped the phone on the ground and then stepped on it.

"You'll be paying for that." Derek said as he glanced at the clock." Times up get out of my house-"

"I have five minutes left-"

"I don't care I want you out of my house now." Derek opened the door and tossed her two suitcases outside. He turned to face Macy." Do I need to do the same with you?"

Macy bit her tongue and stepped outside, with the door slamming instantly behind her. She officially had no home-she was on her own. Macy grabbed her suitcases and began dragging them the driveway-

"Mace!" She looked up to see Joe running towards her with Kevin close behind him. Seconds later she was enveloped in a bear hug.

"Are you…" Joe noticed the red mark on her face." I should kick your dad's ass but I'll let Nick take care of that…it was your dad right?"

Macy nodded simply nodded her head. She was sick of talking, crying, yelling- anything that required the use of her voice.

"Stella just called and said they are on their way." Kevin said.

"Who's driving?"

"It sounded like Stella but Nick was complaining in the background." Macy felt herself shift from Joe to Kevin. "Something about how she drives-"

"Do you not get the concept of GET OUT?"

Macy looked up to see her father standing in the doorway. She shifted her gaze to see her mother standing in the window. There was something about the look in her eyes- it looked like remorse-

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" Joe yelled.

"She's my daughter I can talk to her however-"

"I thought you don't have a daughter!" Macy yelled as she faced him." Just like I have no mother or father!"

"If you're not out of here in five minutes-"

"What are you going to do?"

The three friends turned to see Nick running up the driveway, while Stella was getting out of her car. None of them had ever seen him so upset before-

"Are you ok?" Nick asked.

"As much as I can be." Macy attempted to smile at him but failed. She felt Nick brush her cheek and winced-

"What's…?" Nick moved his hand to see a red mark on her face." I'm going to kill him-I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Nick it doesn't hurt that bad-"Macy grabbed his arm preventing him from getting closer to her house." Please don't do this…"

"No Mace, he has no right to put his hands on you! What if he would have done something worse?"

Macy opened her mouth but no words came out. He was right. What if her dad had pushed her down the stairs? She could've lost the baby and ended up in the hospital. Macy grabbed Nick's hand." Yes he could have but he didn't…"

"I'm going to call the cops!" Derek called out as he walked towards Macy." Get out of my driveway you whore-"He felt himself fall backwards. Derek brought a hand up to his mouth-

"Don't touch her ever again. Don't speak to her like that ever again. And don't even try to contact her."

Macy just looked at Nick. She had never seen him so upset, let alone hit someone. Macy glanced at Derek, who was now standing and rubbing his jaw.

"You will regret that." And with that Derek turned around and headed back into his house.

"Nick-"

"Don't, just don't…"

"I'll take them back to the house, and you can take Joe so he can get Nick's car." Kevin said as he looked at Stella.

Stella simply nodded and headed for her car, motioning for Joe to follow.

"Come on guys."

Macy went to get in the car but felt someone pull her back. She looked up to see Nick's eyes watering. Macy wrapped her arms around him, letting him know it was ok to cry. Actually she was worried that he'd been putting on too much of a brave face most of the time. She felt his body shake as he cried, mumbling sorry over and over again.

"It's ok…it will be ok" Macy buried her face in his chest trying to make herself believe what she had just said.

* * *

**_That was a little intense if i do say so myself lol...hope you all liked it!_**

**_Reviews=love!!!_**

**_-megan_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi....please dont beat me for not updating! I was buried in school work and studying for finals (all of which i passed :D)! but now i'm done-woohoo- so i can start updating again! This little statement goes for my other story Parenting 101 as well. I'm re-using lyrics cause i've just about run out of them!**_

**_I dont own JONAS or the song lyrics!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_I can't believe he hit me! That's going to leave a bruise I really don't need right now…_

Macy winced as she brought a hand to her cheek. Maybe she should've let Nick beat the crap out of her dad, at least he would've felt like and then some. She looked to see Nick staring out of the window as Kevin drove.

_I wish I could just jump into his mind for five minutes; he scares me when I can't tell what he's thinking. I don't want him to stress a lot but I know he will anyways…if I wasn't pregnant then neither one of us would be in this situation right now._

"Do you guys know what you're going tell our parents once we get home?" Kevin glanced at them through the rearview mirror. "We'll be there in about fifteen minutes since I took the long way home."

"Something along the lines of Nick and I having sex, which resulted in me getting pregnant. Oh and that I've been kicked out and have nowhere to go-"

"Mace you're going to live with me-"

"Oh yes because I'm sure they going to let us live under the same roof since I'm already pregnant." Macy answered. "I highly doubt it."

"I don't care if they will or won't let you live with me. If they won't then we'll get our own place, I mean it's not like I don't have the money to do it." Nick replied." This kid is going to have both parents. I refuse to end up like half of those people on sixteen and pregnant-"

"Uh Nick we kind of already are, minus the whole sixteen thing since we are seventeen-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Macy placed a hand on her stomach." I know Nick; it's just that it's kind of hard not to think like that after everything that's happened." She paused." I know we won't end up that…"

"Personally, I think you guys are jumping to conclusions." Kevin said as he turned the corner." You haven't even told them yet. For all you know they could be somewhat ok with it and not react like Macy's parents."

"Even if they don't react like my parents it could still be bad." Macy ran a hand through her hair." I mean I'd be the girl that held their son from his full potential because-"

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?"Nick interrupted.

"Nick I don't sound-"

"Mace you're the one whose body is going to change like crazy and hurt like hell over nine months. You're the one who's going to have put a hold on going the college of your dreams." Nick said.

"So your having to take time from music isn't major?" Macy questioned." You don't think your being famous and having a baby at seventeen won't hurt your career-"

"There are people who've done worse in music and bounced back fully." Nick locked eyes with her." You're giving up so much more than me by keeping this baby-"

"So I should get rid of it-"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Nick snapped." I'm saying that you have a lot harder than I do and I'm sorry that you have to deal with that!"

Macy was speechless. She had never heard Nick snap at her before. It wasn't fun at all. She saw him reach towards her and turned towards the window.

"Uh guys, we're here." Kevin stopped the car and got out. He looked to see Nick and Stella's cars." Looks like they beat us back…"

"Mace-"

"I'm going inside." Nick watched Macy into the house and sighed. At least his parents weren't home yet. It gave him time to fix things with Macy.

"Maybe it's the hormones." Kevin gave Nick a sympathetic look as they got out of the car.

"Something is telling me it's not." Nick walked towards the house." I just don't want to have Stella in my face about how I upset Macy."

"You weren't there when Macy first told me she was pregnant" Nick continued as he walked in the house." I don't think she would've stopped yelling until I yelled shut-up."

"Yeah I thought it would be safer to stay upstairs." Kevin hopped on the kitchen counter." Sometimes I think her head will start spinning when she yells."

Nick could help but laugh." Yeah she looked like she was two seconds from it-"

"What the hell happened?" Nick and Kevin looked up to see Joe coming down the stairs." When we left you guys were ok, well somewhat, and now Macy's upstairs crying-"

"Nick snapped at Macy in the car." Nick punched him in the arm.

"What's wrong with-"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Nick interrupted." If I go up there will Stella bite my head off?"

"She seems calm." Joe answered." But then again she calmly yells at me when I ruin an outfit…"

Nick sighed and headed for the stairs, hoping Stella was still calm. If she started yelling then things wouldn't turn out pretty. Once he reached the top of stairs Nick saw them sitting on the couch talking.

"Stella can I talk to Mace alone?" He braced himself as Stella walked over, ready for anything she might do or say.

"Look Stell-"

"Nick stop." Stella looked up at him." All I'm going to tell you is to not let Macy beat herself up so much."

"Oh and you should be afraid when I yell. Very afraid in fact." Stella patted his shoulder and walked down the stairs.

Nick took a deep breath. "Mace I never meant to snap at you-"

"Then why did you?"

"Honestly it was because you're hard headed." Nick said as he sat beside Macy.

"You didn't have to snap at me." Macy wiped her eyes." Besides I have the right act and feel how I want-"

"Not if your beating yourself up-"

"So I can't blame myself? I'm sorry but the last time I checked my keeping this baby is going to make both of our lives hard!" Macy ignored the look Nick gave her. "I'm sorry for feeling bad that I could possibly ruin your career along with your brothers'!"

"Hey, if that happens, which it won't, I'm at fault just like you." Nick brushed her tears away." All that I was saying earlier is that you have a lot harder than I do, and that I'm sorry you have to deal with it."

"And besides if our careers go to crap I'll be ok and so will Kevin. We have the talent; Joe's just there to look pretty. So he's the one you should worry about-"

"_Hey I heard that-OW!"_

"_Joe get away from the stairs! Haven't you heard of a little thing called privacy?"_

Macy stifled a laugh, then looked at Nick and smiled." How do you deal with me? I mean my emotions are going to get crazier as I get more and more pregnant-"

Nick kissed Macy shutting her up instantly. He pulled away and placed a hand her stomach." I love you, _both of you_. So I'll deal with you for as long as I have to, which I don't mind one bit."

"I love you." Macy hugged him tightly.

"Mace I just-"

"_Guys we're home! I got pizza for dinner!"_

"Nick-"

"Mace we don't have to tell them right away ok?" Nick said." I promise things won't turn out like they did before."

Macy nodded and followed Nick downstairs.

_I just hope he's right…_

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed it! It was kind of fillerish but not really lol. so i'm thinking there might be two chaps then an epilouge! Who all saw the new opening for JONAS season two? i'm excited! and Joe and Demi awww, i'd been waiting for that one lol. oh and the music video for It's On for Camp Rock 2! looking forward to that as well!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello all! Sorry for the long wait!**_

**_I dont own the lyric or JONAS!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_

* * *

_

_This isn't awkward at all... Sitting in my boyfriend's house with his family all pregnant and what not-luckily they don't know yet…it's still awkward though-_

"Macy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling ok? You've barely touched your pizza." Nick asked. He leaned towards her and lowered his voice. "Is it the baby?"

"I'm just not hungry." Macy lied. Well it was sort of true. It was half baby and half nerves preventing her from eating.

"Frankie get off of my pizza!"

"Well don't take the last slice of pepperoni!"

"Mom!"

"I swear Joe I'm starting to think your Frankie's age more and more every day." Sandy said."Frankie try that again you're going to bed early-"

"HA!-"

"And if you put another pepperoni in his drink you'll be drinking it."

"Your words wound me mother."

"It's my job Joe." Sandy laughed at her son's expression. "You know I love you sweetie-"

"Don't lie to the boy." Tom commented.

"Mommy-"

"And I'm the baby of the family." Frankie mumbled.

"Macy are you feeling ok?" Sandy asked." You've barely touched your pizza…"

"I'm fine, just a little stomach ache."

"I can give you something for it before you go home."

Macy felt her eyes begin to water. She had no home. "I…I'm sorry."

"Was it something I said?" Sandy said as she watched Macy walk out the door." I didn't mean to-"

"Mom don't worry."

Nick got up and walked outside to see Macy sitting on the steps with her head in her hands.

"Mace-"

"I'm sorry Nick, but I couldn't stay in there…" Macy felt Nick sit beside her." I can't sit there and act like I'm not pregnant or that I was kicked out of my house-"

"I don't blame you." Nick said." It's hard for me not say 'Hey you guys are going to be grandparents' without picturing my mom passing out…kind of like you used to actually."

Macy smiled." I'd rather she pass out than kick you out-"

"Even if she and my dad did kick us out we'd still be ok." Nick stood up and held out his hand." I promise that everything will be fine no matter what happens."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Macy held his and tightly as they walked back into the kitchen. She looked to see Joe and Kevin giving her reassuring smiles.

"Is everything ok?"

"Can we talk to you guys?" Nick asked.

"Kevin make sure those two don't destroy the kitchen." Tom ordered as he walked into the living room with the others close behind him.

_We can do this…I know we can._

"Is everything ok?" Sandy asked." Are you feeling-"

"Your acting like you killed someone." Tom interrupted. "Or like you got Macy pregnant, but I wouldn't expect that from you Nick. Now Joe on the other hand…"

"Macy's parents kicked her out of the house today…" Nick started.

"Oh my goodness why? Macy you've always seemed to be the most well behaved-"

"They did it because I'm pregnant." Macy couldn't bring herself to look them in the eye. She didn't even bother holding back her tears." I'm sorry…"

Nick attempted to read his parents facial expressions but failed. The silence was helping either." Can you just-"

"How long have you guys known?"

"A little less than a week-"

"You do know it takes a lot of work to raise baby? And at your age it's going to be ten times harder." Sandy said." You'll have to balance that with JONAS and Macy's going to college…"

"I don't change diapers; I've done enough of that already…" Tom added." I guess we could change the guest rooms into a nursery and a bedroom-"

"So does that mean-"

"Yes it does." Sandy answered.

"I told you everything would be ok…" Nick whispered as he hugged Macy. "I love you."

"I love you too-"

"Tom where are you going?"

"To the Misa's house. Macy didn't deserve to be kicked out like that." Tom said." Are you coming?"

"Just let me grab my coat."

Macy watched Mr. and Mrs. Lucas walk out in disbelief. They were going to let her stay and they were going to talk to her parents. For once everything seemed like it was going to be ok.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed it despite it being short! I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last then the epilogue! I had a lot of fun writing this story...and thanks for all the reviews so far ,they make my day :)_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello! Hope everyone's summer is going great! Sorry its taken me a while to update :P but i do what to thank you all for the 10 reviews on the last chapter! That seriously made my day :)...i think i'm going to start using glee quotes from now on or at least attempt to lol_**

**_I dont own JONAS or the quote!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"What I need right now, even more than looser pants, is acceptance."_

_-Quinn Fabray_

* * *

"That's the last of it!" Kevin announced as he shut the front door.

The moment Tom and Sandy Lucas left the boys decided the best distraction for Macy would be to get her things and unpack. More stress was the last thing Macy and the baby needed.

"It feels like you packed bricks in here Mace!"

"I was grabbing any and everything I could before they kicked me out." Macy said." Who knows I probably did put a brick or two in there."

"Nah it's probably all the shoes you have." Kevin joked.

"Well at least I don't name like you do your guitars-"

"Shh! Darla might hear you! She is quite sensitive."

"Can we forget about Darlene-"

"Darla!"

"Whatever the guitar's name is and take your bags upstairs please?" Joe asked." Because I'm about five minutes from chucking it out the window-"

"Stop being such a weakling." Nick said.

"I wouldn't be if I wasn't carrying _your_ girlfriend's bag." Joe replied." By the way, why aren't you carrying her stuff-"

"Because I'm carrying her."

"No you're not-"Macy squealed as Nick ran up the stairs with her in his arms. She hated (loved) when he surprised her like that.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"You know you love it!"

"Whatever…" Macy smacked Nick's arm as he placed her on his bed. She let out a long sigh." Your parents have been gone awhile…"

"I'm sure everything's fine." Nick sat down and wrapped his arm around her waist. "If anything their talking some sense into them."

"Honestly I could care less about them-"

"Mace-"

"No Nick I'm serious. My parents showed their true colors today regardless if they regret it or not. So if they ended up apologizing I know they wouldn't mean whole heartedly." Macy continued." I don't want people like that in my life or our baby's life."

"They are your parents, no matter how fucked up they are-"

"Language!"

Nick rolled his eyes." This coming from the girl who was thrown out of a softball game for using every swear word on the book-"

"That umpire made a bullshit call-"

"I rest my case."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Mace." Nick leaned over and kissed her softly." I missed being able to do that."

"Nick we've been around each other constantly the past few days-"

"But we haven't had any real alone time." Nick said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?

"This."

Nick crashed his lips onto hers, grateful to have some time with Macy. He attempted to pull her closer only to knock them back onto the bed (not that either of them minded). Nick sighed into the kiss as Macy ran her fingers through his hair (how he loved that feeling!). These were the moments he wished never ended-

"Just so you know- AH!" Joe covered his eyes at the sight of his brother making-out with Macy." Dude stop with the baby making business!"

"Thanks Joe." Nick rolled away from Macy and groaned. Leave it to his brother to kill a moment.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes the baby making has stopped-"Joe ducked as a pillow whizzed past his head. "You almost knocked me down the stairs!"

"That was the point." Macy said bluntly.

"Hello? Nice guy over here holding your suitcase-"

"Thanks Kev." Macy hopped off the bed and grabbed the suitcase-"I'm going to go unpack-"

"No you're not-"

"Its just clothes-"

"Nope you're not supposed to lift heavy objects."

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas-"

"Macy Danielle Misa-"

"_Guys we're back!"_

Macy felt her body tense. Part of her wanted to know what happened and part of her just wanted to run and hide. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Nick had led her downstairs.

"Where's dad?"

"He's getting a few things from the car." Sandy grabbed Macy's hand walked into the living room with Nick close behind. " How are you feeling?"

"Fine considering everything's that happened." Macy sat down on the couch along with Nick. "Did they tell how disappointed they are? Or did my "dad" tell you how I'm a whore-"

"Oh sweetheart-"

"He tried to but I didn't let him."

Sandy and Macy looked to see Tom setting down a few boxes. Macy's face fell slightly at the sight of the boxes. She should have known but she was grateful they let them take her things.

"We had a few choice words for him and your mother on kicking you out." Tom said."Being pregnant at your age isn't the best thing in the world but that doesn't warrant you being thrown out. And it doesn't give him the right to hit you."

"How did you-"

"He told me how my son gave him a lovely cut on the lip." Tom turned towards Nick." He also told me how he was pressing charges-"

"Dad I'm sorry but he hit Macy-"

"And I politely told him where he could shove those charges."

Macy jumped up and hugged Mr. Lucas tightly. Everything he did in the past few hours was more than her own father had done for her in her whole life. "Thank you…"

"It's no problem Macy." Tom said." Although my back might go out from carrying your stuff. Where are Kevin and Joe?"

"Upstairs-"

"Boys come help me and Nick get the rest of Macy's stuff!"

"No! I refuse-"

"Joe stop being such a girl!"

Macy shook her head and laughed. Her little boy or girl was going to have some crazy uncles in their life. She looked at Nick and smiled. To say he was the world's greatest boyfriend was a serious understatement- he didn't run when she told him about the baby, he was there when she needed him, and his (amazing) parents let her move in after her own kicked her out.

Macy glanced down and placed a hand on her stomach." You my dear are going to have a great family." (Oh how right she was).

* * *

**_I lied when i said this was the last chapter- you guys are right i cannot end it now! so i plan on continuing this story till i see fit for an ending :)...hope you all enjoyed this chapter- Macy has moved in and is officially done with her parents (whoot!), now the life of a pregnant teenager begins! And as usual i'll fix any mistakes later!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**wooohooo an update!**_

**_I do not own JONAS or the quote!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Would you please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby."_

_-Quinn Fabray_

* * *

_I feel like I've been run over by a truck…_

Macy lay against the cool tile floor of the bathroom. For the past two weeks she'd been _graced_ with morning sickness, and it had been anything but easy. Luckily Nick had been there to help her despite her trying to shoo him away. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, realizing she'd been puking for a good hour.

"At least I haven't woken-"Once again she leaned over the toilet, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"This is starting to get old you know." Macy leaned against the wall and placed a hand on her stomach." Can't you give me a break?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll eat all the ice cream you want once the cravings kick in and you stop making mommy sick-"

"Sounds good to me." She looked up to see Nick in the doorway." The only problem will be me getting it at all odd hours."

"Why didn't you get me up?" Nick asked as he sat next to her. "You know I'd get up with you-"

"You had that benefit concert and didn't get in till midnight-"

"I don't care if I get in at five in the morning, you should still wake me up." Nick kissed her forehead.

"But-"

"Macy Danielle…"

"Fine."

Nick pulled Macy into his lap and held her close."It's four in the morning. Let's go back to bed since you-"

"_We_-"

"_We_ have the doctor's appointment and school tomorrow." He finished.

Macy got up and quickly brushed her teeth before climbing back into the bed. She felt Nick pull her close and smiled. Since she'd moved in Macy's life was much better (minus the morning sickness). The only thing that dwelled in the back of her mind was how she was going to tell the school. How does a model student and star athlete tell her coaches and teachers she's pregnant? Easy, you don't (at least not right now).

* * *

"_Let me know how it goes!"_

"I promise I will Stell-"

"_I'm serious! I want to know about the heart beat, size, due date-"_

Macy held the phone away from her ear while Stella ranted." Yeah…Alright I'll text when we're on our way to school...Bye Stella!"

"Not cool Mace-"

"Like you haven't done that before." Macy laughed.

Joe shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his cereal (when your right, your right).

"Remind me why I decided to go to college?" He yawned.

"Because you didn't want to sit on your ass all day." Kevin walked in and took a seat next to Joe. "And because mom said she'd kick you out-"

"I believe it was move out-"

"Either way you wouldn't be living here if you didn't go." Kevin answered.

_What am I going to do about college? Once tell the schools I'm pregnant they'll probably take back their scholarships instantly…I can't even go to half of the schools because their too far from home-_

"Earth to Macy?"

"Huh?" she didn't realize she'd spaced out.

"I asked you if you wanted the rest of the captain crunch before Joe devours it-"

"I'm a growing boy I can't help it!"

"No I'm not hungry-"

"Mace you need to eat something."

She rolled her eyes as Nick walked into the kitchen." The moment I do I'm going to puke it right back up-"

"Hello? Trying to eat my breakfast over here!"

"Try eating crackers or something." Nick said." You can't go without eating-"

"Ok!" Macy grabbed a box of saltines and began eating." Happy now?"

"Very much so." Nick sat down next to her." Now was that so hard?"

"When you've been puking your brains out for the past two weeks it can be-"

"Once again, trying to eat my breakfast!"

"Once again Joe stop acting like a girl!"

Macy looked at Kevin." How have you dealt with them your whole life?"

"Lots of tuning out-"

"HEY!"

"And then I just walk away." Kevin called out as he left the room.

"Not cool Mace."

"You know you love me."

"That I do."

Joe rolled his eyes." Your cuteness makes me sick-"

"You're just jealous since you stick your foot in your mouth every other minute with Stella."

Joe simply glared at the couple before going back to his cereal.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Macy said as she gathered her things.

Nick nodded and grabbed his bag and headed for the door, with Macy close behind. Today they were going to see their baby for the first time, and Nick couldn't be more excited (or nervous).

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed it! I was inspired to finish this chapter after watching the new JONAS L.A episode- nick and macy are simply adorable *sigh*...the next chapter will include the doctors appoinment and an eventful school day, plus a little convo with frankie and macy because i feel its needed! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am soooo sorry for taking this long to update! I started school and havent had any real time to write for any of my stories :P but i have been doing what i can here and there...sorry this is a short chapter too!**_

**_I dont own JONAS or the quote!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_(as usual i'll fix my mistakes later!)_**

* * *

_"I might not look like the head cheerleader anymore, but I'm still her on the inside."_

_-Quinn Fabray_

* * *

"Nick, stop fidgeting!"

"Says the girl who has been tapping her foot non-stop."

"I'm not the one who's gone through two packs of tic-tacs."

Macy grabbed a magazine and attempted to read (failing miserably). She couldn't help but be nervous. The moment her and Nick walked into the doctor's office all eyes were on them (no doubt judging them silently) and Macy didn't like it one bit. She already has been judged by her "parents" and more than likely her peers, she didn't need any of that crap from strangers.

"I hate being this nervous." She whispered." And all the pregnant whales that keep staring."

Nick laughed softly." Me two Mace-"

"Seriously do they have nothing better to do?"

"Uh Macy…you do realize that'll be you at some point-"

Macy raised an eyebrow." Are you calling me a whale Nicholas?"

"No! I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean- shit! All I was-"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek." Calm down, I was just messing with you-"

"_Macy Misa? The doctor will see you now."_

The two teens stood and followed the nurse to one of the examination rooms. Once in the room they noticed the walls were a pale green and covered with various paintings, putting them at ease somewhat-

"The doctor will be in shortly. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I'm fine, thank you though."

The nurse nodded and exited them room-

"I can't believe that is growing inside of you." Nick stared at the multiple pregnancy pictures." It's so surreal in a way…"

"Yeah it is."

Nick reached over and squeezed her hand gently, calming any nerves that still might be lingering-

"Hi, I'm Dr. Tara Rhodes!" A short middle aged woman walked in. "You must be Macy!"

"I am-"

"And I'm assuming this young man is your boyfriend?"

"Yep that's me alright." He smiled nervously." I'm Nick by the way."

Dr. Rhodes smiled. She could tell they were different from the young people she'd seen before. Most of the time the young woman was there by herself." Let's get started shall we?"

Macy nodded and laid back the exam table, exposing her stomach.

_This is actually happening…I'm really going to be a mom._

"The gel might take a little getting used to." Dr. Rhodes turned on the machine." Ready to see your baby?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

Nick held Macy's hand as the doctor guided the device over her stomach, watching with intrigue. The room was filled with silence and the occasional foot taps (courtesy of Nick Lucas)-

_**Thump, Thump…**_

"That's…" Macy couldn't even form the proper sentence. She felt her eyes water.

"That is your baby's heartbeat, and it seems to be pretty healthy I might add." said. "Once your around five months I'll be able to tell you what sex the baby is."

"Can we see it?"

"I don't see why not."

Nick felt his own heart rate increase as the baby came into view. He could see its fingers and toes-That was their little boy or girl in there (not that he cared which it was). The reality of becoming a father hit him in a matter of minutes-

"Nick…are you ok?"

"Yeah Mace…" His voice was full of emotion."I just can't believe that's our baby right there."

"Oh…"

"_And_ I couldn't be any happier." He kissed her soundly on the lips, not caring if the doctor was a few feet away.

"Well I'm all done for now. I'll send the nurse in to clean you up Macy and then I'll be back to talk to you about what to do until your next appointment." Dr. Rhodes headed for the door." I'm assuming you'll want pictures?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

Macy turned towards Nick and hugged him as tears poured from her eyes. Seeing his reaction gave her hope. They could do this, they really could.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed all the fluff cause next chapter there will be some issues at school and what not!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey all! School has been crazy and stressful so i have had like no time to update! but i am home for the weekend so i typed this up, and i am slowly but surely updating all my stories! and on a side note...OMG the last Glee episode was AMAZING! and Demi going to rehab broke heart :( i hope she get the help she needs!**_

_**As usual i'll fix my mistakes later! Oh and i dont own the quote or JONAS! (which i heard was cancled? nooo!)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_***drama ahead***_

* * *

"_A little something something always leads to something more. I've been there, remember?"_

_-Quinn Fabray_

"I think it has your nose-"

"Mace how can you tell? I mean the doctor said you were only two to three months along-"

"A mother knows these things Nicholas-"

"As long as the little guy-"

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"A father knows these things." Nick quipped.

Macy rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly. They had been having this conversation since they left the hospital. He had no idea what they were going to have (after all, he isn't the one carrying the baby).

"Do you want to stop and get anything before we go to school? We still have a little time."

"Hmm… Dunkin Donuts. I could really go for some munchkins."

Nick nodded and laughed to himself. Each time Macy got the box of little donuts she'd eat five and then be done-

"I heard that you know-"

"Sorry Mace but you never finish those things-"

"Well now I'm pregnant and eating for two, so I will too finish them!"

"Real mature Macy-"

"Wanna bet?" She turned towards Nick." If I don't eat them all then I'll do your laundry for a month, and if I do, which I totally will, then you'll have to rub my feet every day until I have the baby."

Nick remained silent for a few minutes. He never backs away from a challenge (even if it's coming from his pregnant girlfriend).

"It's a bet."

Macy looked to see Dunkin Donuts in the distance and smiled (sweet victory was soon to come).

* * *

"You look like your slowing down Mace-"

"I like to savor my food and not inhale it like you and your brothers." Macy popped another pint-size donut in her mouth." Yum."

"Can I have one-"

"No!"

"Because I need to eat them all and you will die if you eat one-"

Nick rolled his eyes. She was worse than his mom when it came to his diabetes." One will not kill me-"

"But it will ruin our bet!" Macy looked at the small box in her hands. "Would you look at that? I only have two left! Better get ready to rub my soon to be fat feet-"

"Mace your feet aren't fat-"

"You say that now. Just give it a couple months, you'll see." She popped the last two in mouth (ah sweet victory!). "I win! And I finished them all before we got to school."

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick spoke as they pulled into the parking lot. He glanced at his phone-"We have about fifteen minutes till third period…"

"Joy, the only time I have class with that bitch Dana-"

"Tell me how you really feel-"

"Don't even go there Nick, you saw what happened in the hall two weeks ago." Macy snapped. She got out of the car and headed for the school." You of all people should understand!"

"Mace-"

"Don't talk to me Nicholas!"

Macy entered the school only to be greeted with the smell of the cafeteria wafting through the halls. Normally she'd be excited about taco day, but now? Not so much-

"No…" Macy could feel her stomach doing flip flops and groaned. She thought she'd conquered her morning sickness for the day (apparently not).

_Why now? Can't you give me a break?_

She looked to see the girls' bathroom down the hall and ran. The moment Macy entered the bathroom she bolted towards the first stall, not caring if there was someone else there (luckily there wasn't).

"Mace?"

She didn't have the energy to shoo him away-

"I texted Stella, she should be here soon." Nick knelt down and rubbed circles on her back." Do you want to go home? I'm sure it'd be-"

"No-"Macy emptied her stomach once more." I don't want to miss any school unless it's necessary."

"Oh and I am never eating Dunkin Donuts again." She added as she leaned against and him-

"Macy! Are you alright? Do you need another shirt because I grabbed a few from my locker-"

"Stella-"

"Oh and I have an extra skirt and blazer-"

"Stella, I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness that's all." Macy stood up (with Nick's help)." And thanks for bringing clothes."

"No problem! Now that I know your ok-"Stella turned towards Nick." Nicholas you do realize this is a girls bathroom-"

"But I-"He shrunk back under Stella's gaze-

_How does Joe deal with her?_

"See you at lunch?"

"Don't mention food right now."

Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead before heading to class.

"Thanks Stella." Macy said as she changed shirts. She looked down and sighed. "Pretty soon I'm going to need a bigger size; I mean you can sort of see my bump already…"

"Well I didn't notice till you said something, if that helps any." Stella tossed the ruined shirt in trash and turned towards her best friend." Ready to go?"

"Do you have any gum?

"Fruity or minty?"

Macy felt her eyes water and wrapped her arms around Stella. She wasn't sure if it was pregnancy hormones or stress, but she was so grateful to have Stella at that moment.

* * *

"Ok so tell me everything!"

Macy smiled." It was amazing Stell; Nick even cried a little when he saw-"She looked to make sure no one was ease dropping." The baby. But don't tell him I told you that."

"Mace you have no reason to be worried-"

"Lunchtime is the prime gossip hour at this school, you of all people should know this."

"I like to stay informed, so sue me." Stella said as they rounded the corner." I think they have soup today, so you don't have to worry about the taco thing-"

"Don't remind me."

"Noted. Where's Nick?"

"Working on his English paper- Almost forgot!" Macy fished around in her bag till she pulled out a small photo." They said I'm two to three months-"

"It's a little Stella or Stello!"

Macy raised her eyebrow-

"A girl can dream cant she?"

"And I thought her head was full of air."

The two girls turned around to see Dana Morgan (Joy!) along with one of her friends (even better).

"Do I need to smack the shit out of you again? Because I'll do it gladly." Macy snapped. She was in no mood for this crap.

"You got lucky-"

"And you are?" Stella spoke."Never mind, it doesn't even matter."

"What are you to squealing over-"

"None of your damn business."

Macy placed the picture in her bag and shoved her way past Dana (big mistake). Moments later her bag had fallen to the ground, spilling its contents on the ground. She scrambled to pick up the picture-

"Oh my gosh." Dana looked at the picture then Macy multiple times. Oh this was gossip gold! She felt a smirk form." She couldn't keep her legs closed while dating a JONAS? Shocker- not-"

"THAT'S IT!"

Macy lunged at Dana, sending them both to the ground. She kept smacking, scratching- anything that would do damage while she ignored the protest around her-

"Macy! She isn't worth it!

"Get this crazy bitch off of me!" Dana attempted to shove Macy off-

"She deserves it!" Macy huffed. She raised her hand to punch Dana only to feel herself be pushed back-

"What the hell is wrong with you Dana?" Stella shouted.

"She's the one who attacked me-"

"Break it up now!"

Macy looked up to see a teacher coming towards them and only one word could come to her mind-

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

_**Craziness right? Well i hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for all the amazing reviews so far :)**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_

_**-Megan**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok i am oh so sorry for not updating! i had major computer issues but its all good since i got a kick ass one for Christmas! and its taken me a while to update all my stories :P...but i am back! So this a short one but i hope you still like it!**_

_**I dont own JONAS or the quote!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"_You used to be just sort of unlikeable, but now I feel like punching you every time you open your mouth"- Quinn Fabray_

_

* * *

_

_How could I be so stupid? Although Dana did deserve it…This is really going to screw up my chances for college…_

For the past hour Macy and Dana had been sitting in the school office waiting for the principal to call them in. Apparently before a teacher broke up their fight, another student had taken the mice from the science lab and placed them in another teacher's desk.

"What's so damn interesting?" Every student walking by stared as if they had never seen someone the office-

"Maybe it's the pregnant whore-"

"Don't think I won't kick your ass again-"

"Girls!" The secretary snapped." I suggest you keep quiet so you don't add to your punishment."

"Sorry Mrs. Greene-"

"You should save your apologies for Mr. Clarkson…"

Panic set in once more for Macy. She didn't care about getting caught fighting- her main worry was the reason for the fight. There had rarely been a pregnant student at the school, and from what she remembered those who were had been kicked out (she prayed that wouldn't happen)-

"If I see you in here again Brock-"

"I know, I know…"

The two girls looked up saw the schools resident prankster leave (figures)-

"Come on ladies I don't have all day."

Macy got up to leave but Dana cut her off. It took everything she had not to kick her in the back. Moments later they were seated principal's office. She suddenly felt very small.

"I am surprised to see you girls in here, you in particular Ms. Misa." Mr. Clarkson began." Mr. Harrison told me he found you two fighting in the hallway. And from what he told me it took some force to break you two apart-"

" Well Macy was the one that lunged at me-"

"After she had practically called me a whore-"

"What else am I supposed say? I'm not the one who's knocked up-"

"LADIES!"

Macy nearly jumped out of her chair-

"The cause doesn't matter! The fact that you both were apart of fight is greatly frowned upon here." He paused." You both will be suspended for three days. The work you may or may not miss is your own responsibility."

"But-"

"You may leave Ms. Morgan." Mr. Clarkson waited till she left before speaking again." Dana had some strong accusations Macy…is there any truth to them?"

"No-"

"I spoke to your parents Macy."

She felt the color leave her face." How-"

"When the school mailed out letter for graduation next semester no one replied. I was forced to call just to make sure everything was in order. Your father said you no longer lived there since you had…well…become pregnant."

Macy knew he was replacing her father's harsh words-

"Horace Mantis doesn't take these situations lightly and it doesn't make the school look good." He continued." It's especially disappointing when a student athlete like you ends up in such a predicament…"

_Good-bye the rest of my life-_

"I have decided to make an exception for you. You will be allowed to attend school as long as possible, but you will be responsible for any work you miss- I know you realize how important this year is…"

She felt like crying (tears of joy). Her dreams of college we're still alive, but now are harder to reach-

"As the issue of sports goes…I feel that should be between you and your coaches. If necessary I'll step in." Mr. Clarkson finished." You're free to go now."

Macy got up and headed for the door-

"And Macy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let me catch you in here ever again."

"Right." She quickly made her way out of the office. Moments later Macy turned the corner only to run into someone-

"Sorry I…"

Mrs. Lucas was standing right in front of her, and from the looks of it she didn't seem to be happy.

_Uh-oh._

(She should've seen that one coming)

* * *

_**So macy is still in trouble but at least she can go to school still- well after being suspended :p next chapter will hopefully be longer and focus on the kids at school reacting to her being pregnant and what not. Oh and i will fix my mistakes later!**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_

_**-Megan**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**i am so so so sorry! i have been focusing on other stories and school has been crazyyy! but here i am with an update! Sorry that its so short :P**_

_**Dont own the quote or JONAS**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"_If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never going to get it right."- Quinn Fabray_

* * *

Silent. That's what the entire car ride home was. From the moment they left Horace Mantis Academy, till now in the car, Mrs. Lucas and Macy hadn't exchanged a single word (make Macy feel ten times as worse). She couldn't help that she hit Dana (repeatedly)…

_If she wasn't such a bitch then none of this would have happened-_

(Yup that was Macy's reasoning)

"I can't decide if I should yell at you now or wait till Tom gets home-"

"I'm sorry-"

"What is wrong with you Macy? You almost got kicked out and could've really harmed someone, plus you put yourself and the baby in danger!" Sandy lectured. "Why did you do any of this in the first place?"

"I was showing Stella my ultra sound pictures and Dana walked over and was giving me crap like she normally does. So I put the pictures in my bag and brushed past her, but my bag fell and the pictures spilled out…"

Macy took a deep breath-

"Dana saw them and said I was whore since I couldn't keep my legs shut dating a Lucas brother. When she said that I saw red and lunged at her. A teacher broke up the fight a few minutes later and we ended up in the office."

Sandy could hear the disappointment in Macy's voice. She seemed sincere but that did not excuse what she did." What did Mr. Clarkson say?"

"Three day suspension and that I'm responsible for the work I miss…he also knows I'm pregnant."

"Because of the fight-"

"No…he called my house earlier trying to finalize the graduation plans and my dad…well he told him what he thought of me and that I don't live there…"

Sandy pulled into the firehouse driveway. She looked over to see tears falling from Macy's eyes. In a matter of minutes Sandy was out of the car and had the young girl wrapped in her arms.

"Sweetheart you will get through all of this. I know it doesn't seem like it but you will, as long as you don't let anyone get the best of you."

"Thank you…"

"I'm sure you and Nick will fine…"

Macy perked up at the mention of her boyfriend. She left him at school to deal with all the rumors that Dana's friend had surely spread by now. He was left to fend for himself, all because she couldn't control her anger.

"He's still at school. Everyone is probably asking him twenty different questions because of me! I've probably killed his reputation and career for sure!" Macy ranted." And Stella, I completely forgot about-"

"Remember stress isn't good for the baby." Sandy said as they headed inside." Besides I'm sure Nick and Stella are doing just fine."

Macy knew Mrs. Lucas was right. She had no reason to worry (at least not yet)-

"Why don't you go lay down. Once Tom gets home we can really talk about today alright?"

"Sure." Macy hurried up the stairs and into her (and Nick's) bedroom. She changed into one of Nick's old shirts and sweats before burying herself beneath the covers.

_I really need to get it together…not just for me, but for Nick and the baby…_

* * *

"Mace."

She rolled over, attempting to block out the unnecessary noise-

"Macy…"

"What?" Macy opened her eyes to see Nick sitting next to her." Hi."

Nick kissed her softly." Hey."

"So…can you tell me why Stella frantically pulled me out of class today?" He pulled Macy into his lap."Hmm?"

"No idea." Macy buried her face in his neck. She didn't feel like explaining her _lovely_ day again-

"I think it had to do with you lunging at Dana Morgan, trying to claw her eyes out is how Stella put it-"

"Yes I did but in my defense she called me whore-"

"Mace-"

"Sure I bumped into her and the ultra sound pictures fell out of my bag, but that doesn't give her the right to judge me! Now I'm suspended from school for three days." Macy ranted." I can only imagine how many people her friend has told! The school probably thinks I'm a crazy pregnant chick-"

"Yes attacking Dana wasn't the smartest thing, especially since you're suspended for a couple days." Nick placed a hand on her stomach." But the only thing I care about is you and the baby..."

"The principle knows I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"He would eventually Mace. And so what if he knows? I highly doubt he'd kick out one of the smartest, most athletic girls in school." Nick said. Seconds later he felt a pain in his side." Hey!"

"Just making sure your real." Macy hugged him tightly." I don't know how you put up with my craziness-"

"Neither do I-"

"Nick!"

"Kidding!" Nick laughed." So how badly did you damage Dana's face?"

Macy rolled her eyes but smiled. She really was lucky to have him in her life-

"_Macy can you come downstairs please?"_

(Uh oh…)

* * *

_**So i dont think this was my best but you all deserved an update regardless! I'll try to update soon!**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_

_**-Megan**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Woohoo it didnt take me 10 yrs to update haha! Finally starting to feel inspired for this story again woot! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Oh and i shall fix any mistakes later :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"_Being a hot seventeen year old you can get away with or do pretty much anything you want so I kind of always assumed that people were nice and accommodating."_

_Quinn Fabray_

* * *

(Scared)

Macy slowly walked down the stairs. She could only imagine what Mr. Lucas and Mrs. Lucas had to say. Sure she talked with Mrs. Lucas earlier but she had no idea what Mr. Lucas would say. For all Macy knows he could through her out right then and there…

"Take a seat Macy." Tom motioned the young girl towards the kitchen." Sandy told me about what happened today."

Macy felt awful (and it wasn't morning sickness). It was almost like talking to her "dad" again-

"Do you realize how serious that could've turned out?" Tom asked." That you or baby could've been in serious danger? Or that you could've easily been expelled from school?"

"I…yes and I'm sorry. I never meant to cause this much trouble." Macy placed a hand on her stomach." You guys have done so much for us and I don't want to make you both second guess it. "

"I remember when Joe was in second grade and got in trouble for putting gum in a little girl's hair-"

(Typical Joseph)

"And he was sent to the principal's office. That was the first and last time he was there, surprisingly." Sandy spoke." Once he came home that day, he received the worst punishment in the world as he called it-"

"But we like you so that won't happen-"

"Tom!"

Macy held back her laughter-

"Kidding dear..." Tom looked from his wife to Macy." You'll be grounded for a month, and, you have to help out at the daycare center at Sandy's office after school."

"Also you'll be at the daycare all day since you can't go back to school for three days." Sandy added." Be ready to get up early."

"Fair enough." Macy said. This was better than any punishment she would've received if she still lived at home." Anything else?"

"No sweetheart, you go back upstairs and we'll call everyone down when dinner is ready."

Macy nodded before heading for the stairs. A month shouldn't be too bad, but the daycare thing she wasn't so sure about. She didn't know the first thing about little kids-

"Guess it'll be a test run for me." She walked into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. Moments later she felt the bed sink a little-

"How long are in for?" Nick pulled Macy into his lap and kissed her forehead." Should I expect to see you wearing an orange jump suit?"

"Very funny Nicholas." She smacked his arm." I got a month plus helping out at the daycare center in your mom's office building."

"I remember going-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"It's open!" Macy smiled as Joe entered the room." To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You flatter me Mace." Joe hopped onto the dresser." A little blonde birdie told me that you threw down at school today-"

"What did the little Stella bird say?"

"That you beat the shit out of some chick that deserved it. And that you got suspended-"

"Add a month of grounding and helping out at the daycare center in your mom's building, and that's my punishment."

"What! That's nothing compared to my second grade punishment, and I only stuck gum in some girl's hair." Joe couldn't believe it. His parents were going soft!

"Your dad said he like me better." Macy couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Joe's face-

"DAD!" Joe shouted and left their room in a matter of seconds, leaving the couple by themselves once more-

"Babe, did my dad really say that?" Nick chuckled. He always found it entertaining when Joe was teased (brotherly love).

"Yes and then he said he was kidding." Macy replied." But Joe doesn't need to know that."

"You my dear are a cruel woman." He kissed her softly." But I love you anyways."

(That he did)

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed it! I kind of feel like writing some one shots again, and i might have them go w/ my other nick & macy one shots, so keep any eye out for those!**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_

_**-Megan**_


End file.
